


Leave Me Rose When You Go - Sanders Sides Kingdoms Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Series: Sanders Sides Kingdoms AU - On Hiatus Indefinitely [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, MORE CUTENESS, Roman makes a cameo, This is part of a series, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Remy gets called into another battle against the dark kingdom and Emile doesn't want him to leave





	Leave Me Rose When You Go - Sanders Sides Kingdoms Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Should read "A Rose Would Smell as Sweet" before this. Enjoy!

Remy had just finished up battle training with the army’s newest recruits. He made his way back to his room, stretching and yawning tiredly.  
When he opened the door, he saw Emile sitting on the edge of his bed, holding a bouquet of yellow roses. Despite his exhaustion, Remy broke into a smile at the sight of him.  
“Hi.” Emile was smiling shyly.  
“This is quite the pleasant surprise.” Remy said, walking over to sit down beside him on the bed.  
“You say that every time.” Emile replied. “I’m starting to think it’s not a surprise anymore.”   
Remy chuckled. “I suppose you’re right. But it is always pleasant.” He leaned forward and kissed Emile softly. The gardener blushed.   
“So, yellow roses again, hmmm?”   
Emile nodded and handed him the bouquet.   
Remy took it with a smile. “At this rate they’ll soon be no roses left in the gardens.” He chuckled at Emile’s expression. “Just teasing.” he assured. “You know I love all your gifts but I must admit these are my favorite.”  
“I’ll only bring yellow from now on.” Emile promised.  
Remy gave another soft laugh. “Please don’t. I like it when you surprise me.”  
The gardener reddened. “Okay.” he said softly.  
Remy closed his eyes for a moment as another wave of exhaustion washed over him.  
“Are you alright?” Emile asked, concerned.   
“Quite fine.” Remy said, opening his eyes with a sigh. “Simply tired.”  
“How can I help?” The gardener asked quietly.  
The prince smiled and pulled him into his arms, slowly stroking his hair. “Will you do anything to please me?”  
“Not anything.” Emile said dubiously. He leaned into his touch, closing his eyes contentedly.  
“Hmm. It feels that way sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, it’s nothing to dislike. But after being around people that live to please me all day, it gets a little tiring.” He shook his head. “You must think me so terribly stuck-up.”  
Emile smiled softly, eyes still closed. “Not at all, my prince.”  
Remy closed his eyes as well. “I suppose I’m simply saying… I wish our relationship to be more equal. Know that you can make your own decisions around me, yes?”  
The garden boy nodded. “I understand.”

There was a knock at the door; Remy’s hand, still stroking Emile’s hair, stopped halfway through the motion. “Come in.” he called.  
The door opened to reveal a guard, a member of the army. “My lord.” he said with a bow.  
Remy inclined his head. “What news do you bring?”  
“The dark forces are regrouping at the outskirts of our territory. The king needs you back on the front lines.”   
The prince inhaled sharply. He could feel Emile tense in his hold. “When do we leave?” he asked.  
“Tomorrow.”   
“Thank you.” Remy said softly. The guard nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.   
Emile stirred; he sat up, eyes wide. “Please don’t go-” He looked rather alarmed.  
“Emile…” Remy frowned. “I must. It is my responsibility.”  
“Please, I…” To his dismay, he was shaking.   
The prince helped him to sit up, frowning still. “You’ve seen me go to battle a hundred times before. What is the problem now?”  
Emile looked down. “I know you now.” he whispered.  
Remy let out a soft ‘oh’ of understanding. He took Emile’s hands in his. “If I could stay behind with you, my dear… believe me, I would.”  
At this, Emile looked somewhat guilty. “My prince,” he began, “your brother is the king.” He tensed slightly, as though expecting Remy to grow angry.  
But the young prince simply looked deep in thought. “If it shall sooth you, I will request to remain here.”  
Emile visibly relaxed. “You mean it?”  
Remy nodded, smiling and cupping his cheek. “Anything for you.”  
To this Emile’s only response was a reddened face.  
The prince kissed him softly and stood, still holding Emile’s hands. “I shall go speak to my brother now. Wait for me here.”  
The gardener nodded, looking so relieved. He watched him stride out of the room.

Remy ran his fingers through his hair. “There is… no way?”  
“I am afraid not, brother.” Roman looked at him rather somberly. “You have a duty, after all.”  
“I understand.” he said numbly. “Thank you.. thank you for your time.”  
“Remy.” The king got up from his throne and approached his brother, embracing him. “You will not be gone long, I know this. Do not fear.”  
Remy wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in his shoulder, a rare show of such vulnerability. “Thank you.” he repeated.  
Roman held him a moment longer before releasing him with a soft smile. “I’ll see you soon.”   
The prince nodded, turning and walking away.

When he returned to his room, Emile was still there. “What did he say?” he asked anxiously.  
Remy took a deep breath and broke into a smile. “He said I could stay.”   
Emile’s eyes widened. “Really?” His voice was full of disbelief.  
The prince nodded, coming to sit on the bed with him. “He said I could stay.” he repeated. He met Emile’s eyes happily. “I want you to stay with me tonight.”  
“You.. you do?” Emile suddenly looked nervous.  
“Yes. Please, stay.” Remy got up to change. “Keep me company.”  
The gardener nodded. It was clear he was still relieved about the king’s verdict. He slowly pulled the covers of Remy’s bed back and crawled underneath, resting his head on the pillow.  
Once he had changed into his nightclothes he slipped into bed beside him, reached out to brush a strand of hair from his face. “You’re beautiful.” he murmured.   
Emile blushed. “Thank you, my lord.”  
Remy chuckled. “You don’t have to call me that. You can call me by my name, it’s high time.”  
“Okay, Remy.” he said softly in reply.   
“Much better.” Remy kissed him sweetly. “Rest well. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
Emile was still smiling. He nodded, closing his eyes, and was soon asleep. 

He woke up the next morning and rolled over to gaze at his prince. To his surprise, he found the bed was empty.  
Emile looked around for a few moments, wondering where he could have gone, before his eyes caught sight of something in the corner of the room.  
He slowly got out of bed and approached the dresser. And when Emile reached it, he saw a single red rose, and a folded note.


End file.
